


A Guide To Loving Tony Stark

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you love Tony Stark with all of the hate circling around right now? Here are 6 tips on how to love this precious little cinnamon roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guide To Loving Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, hope you enjoy it!
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story*

1) Embrace the fact that you have chosen to love one of Marvel's most hated characters. You will either be made fun of, or receive large amounts of hate for loving Tony. This should only make your love for him grow even stronger.

2) Accept that Tony has many flaws. This is the reason most of us love him. Tony is painfully human compared to the rest of the avengers. He suffers from PTSD and anxiety. He sometimes makes mistakes. This does not make him a villain.

3) Start trying to understand Tony's motives, it is an essential part of being able to understand his character. For example, most people ignore the fact that Tony created Ultron because he wanted to be able to protect the team, which he considers family. His intentions weren't to hurt innocent civilians, although some people try to say that they were in order to make him look bad.

4) Realize that Tony is able to function without Pepper. Many fans think that Tony would end up dying without Pepper or that he wouldn't have created Ultron if she was there. These statements are totally false. Tony is a grown man who can think for himself. He is a fully developed, interesting, smart character on his own (Not hating on Pepper here).

5) Learn to spot canon vs fanon. Tony is often made out to be a heartless, overworking monster in fanon. This is far from the truth. Tony is a multilingual, genius, billionaire that has a heart. Don't let fanon lead you to believe otherwise.

6) Most importantly, continue to fangirl over this precious cinnamon roll no matter what others say.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your thoughts down below! Come visit me [here.](http://maddystark.tumblr.com/)


End file.
